Strange Trio: Mario world
by readergirl-290
Summary: This is completely unrelated to my Super Paper Mario story. Three unusual girls wind up in the Mario world. Will their presence help or hurt what peace the Mushroom Kingdom has? Read to find out!
1. Sam, Ivy, and Sera on another adventure

Me: Well, I've done it again.

Sera: -smacks forehead-

Me: To the annoyance of my muse (and perhaps the people who actually pay attention to what I do), I'm starting yet another story.

Sera: If you weren't my creator, I'd...do something that I can't mention because of the rating.

Me: So there _is_ an advantage to rating my stuff as K-plus...I only own Sera, Ivy, Sam, and Sera's personalities. To those of you who've read my other Mario fic, this is basically my characters and I in the Mario world instead of a specific game. No, the two aren't connected in any way other than the names.

* * *

Another peaceful Summer day. A break in the constant downpour of rain that had taken place recently would make people want to go outside right? Not so in the case of Samantha Pierce. To combat the constant annoyance of mosquitos, she decided that the best way to spend the day was indoors. After reading books to herself until she was bored with them (**SHOCK AND AWE!**) and playing with her younger siblings lost its novelty, Sam went into her room. 

"I'm so **bored**!" The teenager declared to her non-existant roommates. As if on cue, her two favorite original characters materialized. One looked Sam's age, only with straight, light brown hair and blue eyes that were a shade lighter than Sam's. This one wore a trenchcoat over a purple shirt and jeans. She wore no makeup, and was holding a novel that Sam had read before in her hands with a finger in place as a bookmark.

"So? I've found something to do." The other teen commented.

"You're a figment of my imagination, of course you can find something to do in my own mind! Sera-"

"Don't you 'Sera' me."

"Stop fighting, you two!" The other character shouted. She was considerably younger and about a head shorter than the two teens. The young girl had dark green hair and eyes. Her outfit was a seafoam green t-shirt with what looked a vine pattern all over it and jeans. Neither of the girls were wearing shoes at the moment, as their creator was also barefoot.

"Ivy, you don't have to stop _every_ argument that Sera and I have." Sam huffed.

"Sam! We're going to the store for a bit, we'll be back in a while!" Sam's mom called out before closing the door loudly. Shortly afterword, the necklace that Sam wore glowed brightly. All three girls looked at each other, smiling. In a few seconds, they were enveloped by the light and vanished as if they had never been there.

* * *

In Bowser's Castle, Kamek rubbed his temples to counteract the headache he was getting. All eight of the Koopalings were causing mayhem in the playroom. Morton Jr. was speaking a mile a minute, annoying everyone with usless information that no one wanted to hear about. Roy looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel trying to not punch his talkative younger brother as he would be grounded again if he did. Iggy and Ludwig were fixing up an invention that would probably blow up soon with Bowser Jr. watching from a safe distance. Wendy was chasing Lemmy around as he was rolling around on his ball. Apparently, the lazy-eyed koopa had stolen one of his sister's bows and she was determined to chase him until it was returned. Larry was poking a very agitated Piranha Plant with a tennis racket. The magikoopa was starting to regret ever attempting to bargain with Kammy over their duties, when a loud crash sounded out. The vibrations from the crash made Morton fall over into the path of Lemmy's ball, which made Lemmy fall onto the Piranha Plant that had just eaten Larry, which promptly spit him out onto Iggy and Ludwig's invention, which blew up. The only one who seems to be enjoying the spectacle was Jr. He laughed evily and clapped his hands together in delight as his older siblings started fighting each other. The only one in the playroom that seemed to be concerned over what had just happened was Kamek.

"KAMEK!" An all-too-familiar roar was clearly heard by the inhabitants of the playroom. All activity stopped as King Bowser Koopa slammed the doors open, smoke billowing from his nostrils. "What just happened?!" Kammy Koopa followed, panting. She did take a moment to smirk at her rival before returning to catching her breath again.

"I'm not sure, your angryness, but it appears that something has crash-landed nearby. I would have gone to find out what it was immediatly if I didn't have the Koopalings' safety in mind." The old magikoopa bowed stiffily.

"Fine. Kammy, you watch the kids while Kamek and I check out what happened." The female magikoopa glared at Kamek while mouthing 'brown noser' and reluctantly obeyed her King. Smirking, he followed Bowser down the hall to the nearest exit. The noise had come from this direction.

"Your majesty, are you sure that you should-" Kamek started to ask, but stopped as soon as he went outside. There, in the middle of one of the courtyards, was a crater that went about three feet deep and was about five feet in diameter. Whatever had crashed must have been very high above the ground to make a crater that big. King and advisor exchanged worried glaces before looking over the side.

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared. "Three human girls?! What's the meaning of this?!" Indeed, the 'something' was three human girls. All of them were unconscious, and two of them looked about the same age. Kamek studied the crater for a few seconds and looked at the direction the sides pointed towards. No towers, walls, or even a cloud was in the direction that they had come from.

"You're curiousness, if I may point out, it appears that they fell from the sky. There are no strutcures close enough or high enough to create a mark that large, and there's not a cloud in sight." Even though the Darklands were known for being dark most of the time, today was a lot less dark than usual with very few clouds in sight. The sun was in it's afternoon stages. If the magikoopa didn't know any better, he would have said that the girls had fallen from the sun. "I suggest that we take care of the girls until they wake up, that way they'll be more willing to tell us why they are hear." The Koopa King was silent for a minute or two, thinking about whether or not to listen to his own advisor.

* * *

Me: This chapter's ok, I guess...

Sera: The sooner you finish the first stuff, the sooner you get to what you want to write.

Me: Yep! Please review!


	2. Waking up and starting to cook

Me: Sorry about the unintended cliffhanger in the last chapter, my computer is kinda weird like that.

Sera: Improvization is her specialty, thankfully.

Me: Yeah...I only own Sera, Ivy and Sam. The rest belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Sera opened her eyes in a room filled with bright lights. She was apparently in a hospital-type room, only without the smell of antiseptic everywhere. The teen sat up, only to cringe from a pain in her lower back. _We must've fallen from the sky again. _Sera thought with annoyance. From where she was, the elemental controller could see Ivy in a bed to her right and Sam in a bed across from her own. Both were unconcious, or at least asleep. 

Kamek peered through a crack in the door to the imfirmary. One of the girls was awake, and only after about a day. He shuddered to think about what might have happened had Bowser decided not to take the girls in.

_The Koopa King waved a clawed hand and declared, "Alright. Just make sure that they talk, Kamek." With relief, the male magikoopa called out the medikoopas and had them take the humans to the infirmary. Bowser just left in the middle of the comotion and pondered why he had made that decision._

It seemed that she was in some pain, but didn't want to show how much. The girl carefully stood up out of bed. Her clothes from when they had found her were still on, even the boots that she wore on her feet. With a satisfied smirk, she went over to the girl with green hair and shook her a little. The little girl groaned quietly and switched the side that she was sleeping on. Kamek knew from experience that waking up a child as young as the green-haired girl seemed often resulted in a grouchy mood for both the sleeper and the person waking them up. The older girl shook the younger again, which finally woke her up.

"What is it...?" She asked sleepily.

"Good, you're not in a coma." The brunette commented. "You and I need to wake up Sam so that she can tell us where we are."

"Why can't we do it _later_? I'm tired." The younger girl complained after a loud yawn.

"We also need to see if any of our possessions are here, Ivy."

"So?"

"So, if we don't know where we are, and we don't have anything of our own here, then we could be anywhere! Even in Castle Oblivion again!"

"_I_ never went to Castle Oblivion."

"But _I_ did."

"Sera, instead of bothering the 11-year-old, why don't you just come over here so that I can punch your face for waking me up?" A third voice came from the other side of the room as the third girl sat up in her bed. Her short, curly hair was a little puffy from being slept in, but otherwise looked ok. From what Kamek could gather from the conversation, this girl was named Sam. "Or, you could tell me why we're in an infirmary instead of the cold, hard ground like we usually are." Sera, the girl wearing the trenchcoat, shrugged.

"You got me." By now, the little girl, Ivy, had given up trying to sleep again and sat up with a grumpy look.

"Let's look around, then. I'm sure that if we don't find out where we are, we'll at least find some food." Sam's stomach growled a little as she mentioned food. Kamek panicked a little. He was supposed to notify Bowser if the girls woke up, but he had been distracted by their conversation to do so. As the three continued on talking, he used his wand to bring up a picture of Kammy. Though he loathed the female magikoopa a lot, she was the only person closest in distance to the King that could use magic.

"What do you want, old man?" Kammy asked irritably.

"Tell his Highness that the girls are awake and have revealed their names." Kamek didn't mention the 'nickname' that his rival called him. She passed on the information, only to ask yet another question on behalf of Bowser.

"And their names are...?"

"Sam, Sera, and Ivy. The one called Sam seems to be their leader; She seems to know of other places that her companions don't." After passing on this bit, Kamek listened at the door. It seemed that the girls had left via the other door in search of food. "I'll follow them and pass on anything of use." With that, the magikoopa closed the link and used his magic to find the path that the girls had taken. Soon enough, he was in hearing distance of the three humans.

"I think that we're lost." Sera stated. It had only been maybe a minute or so, but the similarity of the passages confused all three of them. Sam, however, didn't think so.

"Just follow the smell of cooking or burnt food and we'll find a kitchen here. If I know Bowser, he'll probably have at least three kitchens ready for his use in his own castle." Kamek paused for a moment. He'd never _seen_ this girl before, and yet she was talking about the King as if he were a friend of hers.

"How do you know that this is Bowser's castle?" Ivy asked, putting to words the question in the male magikoopa's mind.

"Well, his face is on almost every decoration," Sam explained, "The color sceme is red, green, and gold, there was a picture of Peach on the wall a minute ago, and-" Just before she spoke the last item, the curly-haired girl stopped in front of a double door that had no knob. "Here we are!" Sam pushed her way into a deserted kitchen. It had probably been left alone for an hour or two, since there was virtually no heat in the room and there wasn't any dust on the shiny counters. The teen opened a pantry door and took inventory mentally. "I could probably cook something, but I only know how to make a few things."

"I want French toast!" Ivy demanded in a typical 11-year-old way. Sera shrugged.

"French toast it is, then." Sam took down a loaf of bread and some powdered sugar. "Sera, Ivy, go find me a little bit of butter, a couple of eggs, and some maple syrup." The two split up in different directions in order to get what the oldest girl asked for while she laid the items on a counter next to a stove. Meanwhile, Kamek watched from a convenient window in the double doors and contacted Kammy again.

"What is it this time?!" The female magikoopa shouted.

"The girls are now in kitchen number 5, Sam is starting to make something she calls, 'French toast'. It seems that this girl has been here before, or knows his Greatness from somewhere since she knew that this is his castle."

"Did she say _how_ she knew?" A gruff voice that could only be Bowser's asked in the background.

"I think she was about to before they discovered the kitchen. No one is inside at the moment except for them." By now, the girls had gathered the ingredients, a spatula and a frying pan along with three plates. Sam tried to turn on the stove, only to discover that it was a gas one. She said something that Kamek didn't catch. Sera snapped her fingers and a flame was now burning in the previously unlit burner. "What the...?"

"What is it, old man? Lose your glasses again?" Kammy's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"I think that the girls might be able to use magic. The girl, Sera, she just made _fire_ appear out of nowhere." Ivy licked her lips as Sam took a piece of bread that she had just dipped fully in liquid egg and put it on the frying pan. A sizzling sound could be heard through the door. Apparently, making fire come out of thin air wasn't unusual for those three.

"Fire out of nowhere? What are you talking about, Kamek?" Kammy was so shocked that she actually used the male magikoopa's name.

"This is the strangest thing I've seen in years. What _are_ these girls?"

* * *

Me: A first look at Sera's powers can shock people into babbling. 

Sera: That was only a tiny fraction of it, for those who don't know.

Ivy: So tiny, that everything else that she can do are as tall as skyscrapers!

Me: -blinks- Maybe not _that_ tiny. Almost forgot, the Castle Oblivion thing is from an earlier fic of mine and is owned by SquareEnix, not Nintendo. Review, please!


	3. Introduction Part 1

Me: Just updating this story today. Writing two similar-yet-totally-different stories is pretty hard.

Sera: And writing one of the stories that you _still_ haven't finished isn't?

Me: ...No comment. I only own Sera, Sam, and Ivy.

* * *

"I'm only making three pieces, so you'd better not eat mine!" Sam declared while putting the first finished piece of French toast on a plate and handing it to Ivy. She dipped a second piece fully in the egg, and then layed it in the skillet. The green-haired girl smiled, laid her plate on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and drowned her piece in syrup before adding some powdered sugar. 

"I'm almost afraid of what will happen if you eat that." Sera said nervously. Ivy usually was never given sugar because of her affinity to plants. Since a plant's food is sugar, Sam was always reluctant to give the young girl anything that might overload her system, such as candy. _I only hope that we don't have to regret it after this... _Sera thought as Sam handed her the most recently done piece. Niether of the girls wanted to eat before their friend, but she insisted.

"Don't worry about me, my piece'll be done in a minute." With that, both girls started to eat their French toast with the forks Sera had found in a drawer at the last minute. Soon after, Sam turned off the stove and put her own piece on the last plate before sitting down to eat it with not quite as much syrup and sugar as Ivy's. All three of the girls were seemingly unaware of the face looking into the room, or the hungry look on it.

Kamek had not eaten his lunch since he was about to do so when the girls woke up, so he was now famished. The magikoopa couldn't even leave to get the food since he was keeping an eye on the 'guests'. As it was, he was retelling the conversation to Kammy as they talked.

"So, you were gonna say something before we came in, right?" Ivy asked after swallowing a piece of French toast.

"Yeah. I was gonna say that I've seen bits and pieces of it from my 'research'." Sam answered mysteriously. All of the girls knew the danger of someone from the world they were currently on hearing about it being a product of a video game series. Even though Ivy had never come with her older friends on their adventures before, she had heard about it from them. "Plus, it's fun messing with Kamek's head. He's been following us ever since we left the infirmary." The curly-haired girl pointed towards the window that the surprised magikoopa was looking through at the moment.

"I knew that!" Ivy protested.

"I've _known_ that." Sera stated after finishing off her piece of toast. "It's not hard to find a magician. All you need to know is the smell of spell components." She turned around and beckoned Kamek in. Unsure of what to do, the old magikoopa entered the room and stood near where the girls were eating. He had forgotten that he was still in contact with Kammy.

"What's going on, old man?" The female magikoopa demanded loud enough for the humans to hear her. Sam's eyes seemed to change to a light grey color as she tried not to laugh with a piece of French toast in her mouth. Ivy giggled a little with her half-finished piece in front of her. It seemed like her sugar rush was coming a little early. Sera just smirked and addressed the voice, "Sorry, Kammy, but this conversation is private." With a wave of her hand, the jewel on top of Kamek's wand was surrounded by a bubble of air.

"What the...?" Try as he might, the male magikoopa's hand couldn't go through the bubble since the air was moving around it so quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sera sometimes forgets how powerful she is and might have put some lightning in there too." Sam said jokingly. By now, all three of them were finished with their food. "Now, why were you following us, Kamek?" Again, he was confused by how the older two of the girls knew him or any other member of the castle.

"That's none of you're business, young lady." A nanny to the letter, although he'd never admit it. Sam laughed aloud. "Stop it!" Kamek's face turned a little red in embarassment. The curly-haired girl stopped laughing, but continued talking.

"It's probably something from Bowser-"

"How do you know his Highness? You mentioned 'research'..." The magikoopa interupted.

"Hey, Sam'll tell you when she wants to alright?" Sera's eyes held a well-hidden anger. "She's been through this kinda stuff before, so you shouldn't rush her by asking questions that she doesn't want to answer until she's thought of something." Perhaps it was the trenchcoat-wearing girl's mini speach, or maybe it was the fact that the island's top had been burnt a little bit under her hand, but Kamek suddenly didn't want to ask any more questions of that nature.

"Oh, ignore her. She's just mad that we didn't have more time to prepare." Sam acted as if the unsaid threat wasn't there. "Besides, Bowser shood be coming to investigate in..." She looked at the clock located above the double doors. "Three...Two...One..."

"KAMEK!" A loud roar announced the Koopa King's arrival in the kitchen with Kammy following breathlessly behind. "What the heck happened?!" Even though the dragon-like koopa was smoking from his mouth, the three girls didn't seem scared. Well, the older two at least. Ivy had jumped in her seat and was now shivering with fear.

"Well howdy-do to you too." Sam stated in a bored tone. Sera didn't do anything except sit up a little.

"Y-your Greatness, I was m-merely-" Kamek was interrupted by another roar. Both of the teenage girls winced and Ivy quickly got off of her stool to stand behind the curly-haired girl. The sight of someone being scared of him calmed Bowser down a little.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? And why do you know my castle?" Bowser asked in a way that would've made his talkative son, Morton, proud. Sam sighed and put a hand to her head.

"I'm gonna have to find a way to dumb this down a ton, won't I?" She muttered half to herself. "Well, to make a long story short, my friends and I are magicians of a sort from another world. I have no control over where and when we are taken to, but I almost always know the place since on my world I can observe other worlds from there. Don't ask me how, it'll just complicate things a lot more than is necessary. I've known about you, your world, and even what's happened here practically ever since the heros were born." The Koopa King still looked confused. Sam sighed again. "I know about your countless battles with Mario and Luigi, as well as your constant kidnapping of Princess Peach. I know that you have eight kids, though I don't know who their mother is. I also know a lot of other things, but I'd rather not tell you them right now." With that, the curly-haired girl drew attention away from herself and onto Ivy. "Go show them."

The little girl stepped foreword. Even though she was a little afraid of Bowser, Ivy took a deep breath and held out her right hand. The 'vine pattern' on her shirt shifted so that one of them could creep down her arm. It continued to do so until it reached her palm. There, a bud at the end of the vine opened a lot faster than it normally did (i.e. in a minute when it should have taken days) and a flower bloomed in her hand. Ivy smiled a little now that some of her nervousness and sugar rush was gone. Of course, the adults were stunned at this display of power from such a young girl.

"Just wait 'til we get to Sera. You're _really_ in for a surprise." Sam commented.

* * *

Me: I'm not good with cliffies...

Sera: You got that right.

Me: Ivy's sugar rush is a lot more passive than you would think. Hiding out inside of the blood of an 11-year-old, only to strike when you least expect it...

Sera: ...Reader's kidding, of course. She probably didn't want someone as young as Ivy bouncing off the walls when Bowser comes onto the scene.

Ivy: -winks- Just wait 'til we meet the Koopalings!

Sera and I: ...

Me: Please review!


	4. Introduction Part 2

Me: Now to show off- I mean introduce Sam and Sera's powers!

Sera: And remember, just 'cause we have these powers and are from Earth (sorta) _doesn't _mean that we're Mary Sues. Got it?

Me: -sweatdrops- I only own Sera, Sam and Ivy.

* * *

"I guess it's my turn then?" Sam asked as Ivy went back to stand in front of her older friend. The green-haired girl nodded. With a smile, the curly-haired girl stepped foreword. She muttered an incantation and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. Sam seemed to have a little trouble holding the form, but managed to show what she needed to. As she let go of the fire, she explained, "I'm a mage that knows a lot of spells. I can only do so much a day though, since I have a limited amount of magic for some reason." Sam shrugged. "I've lived with it long enough to not complain as much anymore." A hand motion from the teen mage made Sera come foreword, even though the trenchcoat-wearing girl looked like she didn't like this at all. 

Without a word, Sera snapped her fingers. A ball of visible air appeared above her hand while the one around Kamek's wand vanished at the same time. A spark of electricity came from an overhead light and fused with the wind. She snapped the fingers on her other hand and a flame was now in the middle of this tiny vortex. Sera pointed at a nearby water spigot and a stream of water came out and went into the collabaration of elements after half of it froze in mid air. The final piece of this orb of sorts was a bit of stone that had fallen off of a stone wall just outside of the kitchen and flew in through a crack in the double doors. When it was finished, she held it in front of her like an artifact.

"Well? What do ya think?" All of the adults were speachless. "I'm what my friend calls an 'element controller'. As you can tell, I can control all four of the elements as well as ice and lightning. I'd get lava too if it weren't too noticeable." Sera rolled it around in her hands. "Don't think that I'm gonna help out with evil plans either; I've been through with that stuff for years now and I'm not about to change my mind." Bowser cursed mentally. With just her power, the world would be at his feet. With all three? Who knows what kind of evil he could produce?

Suddenly, the Koopalings burst into the room. Well, not so much 'burst' as 'fell over through the double doors in their shock from the display that they had just seen'. The older siblings had held up the younger ones via a strangly connected wall, when Ludwig lost his balance after Sera's explanation. Instead of falling backwards, all eight of them fell into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?!" Bowser roared. In the confusion of all eight kids trying to explain what happened at once, Ivy's sugar rush returned more powerfully than before and she ran out of the room while giggling. Cursing quietly, both Sam and Sera chased after her. The only person to have noticed this was Ludwig, the oldest of the Koopalings. Without anybody noticing, the blue-haired koopa left the kitchen to follow the girls.

"Come back here, dammit!" Sera shouted. The 11-year-old had a lot more speed than she normally did and turned left at the intersection that was about ten yards away. The teenage girls followed quickly, but were stopped at a path that split two ways with no way of telling where Ivy had gone.

"You go to the right, I'll go to the left. Holler if you catch her." Sam ordered and the two split up. Ludwig decided to follow the curly-haried girl, as she seemed to know what she was doing. Soon, Ivy could be seen up ahead. Sam's eyes widened when she realized that the green-haired girl was poking an angry yellow-and-brown Piranha Plant. She sprinted and pushed her away just as the plant opened up its mouth. Unfortunatly, Sam's hand was in the path of the unusual plant's mouth long enough to get bitten. Of course, the teenager responded to that by screaming in pain at the top of her lungs. This snapped Ivy out of her sugar rush quickly.

"Bad Planty! You don't bite people's hands!" The little girl said angrily and used her hands with a bit of her power to open the jaws wide enough for her older friend to take her own out of its mouth. "If I catch you doing that again, you won't _have_ any teeth to bite with!" The Piranha Plant, sensing the power that Ivy had within, looked sheepish (if a plant could really do that). By now, Sam was sucking in her breath from pain and cast a healing spell before her concentration could be broken. The wound closed up without a scar, but the teenage mage seemed feverish. Ludwig had run up and was now touching Sam's forehead. He knew which species of Piranha Plant this was; a tropical one with a fast-acting poison. It wasn't fatal. In fact, it was one of the weakest poisons in the world, but the victims usually got a fever and had to rest for a day or two before going about. Of course being a koopa, Ludwig didn't know what a human's normal temperature was supposed to be, but Sam's forehead was slightly warmer than what the Prince thought to be normal for a human. Ivy also touched her friend's hand under Ludwig's scaly one. "She's burning up!" She exclaimed with worry.

At that moment, Sera had finally made her way to where the three of them were. She had heard Sam's scream and came running to the source. The teenage human picked up Ludwig by the shell (a daunting feat, even by koopa standards since the Prince was about three times the size of an average koopa) in order to look at him at eye level. "What. Happened. To. Her?" Sera said slowly. For once in his life, the koopaling was scared of a human.

"S-she pushed the little girl away from the plant a-and got bitten. The poison, it only lasts for a day or two, but she needs to be in bed during that time." The blue-haired koopa was amazed that anyone could have this much anger over a friend getting hurt. Sure, his father was roaring mad (literally) when he had learned that the Mario Bros. had entered his castle and defeated most of his children (Jr. was in another castle) while he was, er, incapacitated, but this situation was different. As far and the Prince could tell, the two teens weren't related to each other. Sera dropped Ludwig without a word and knelt next to Sam.

"I_ know_ you have a spell in that computer of a brain that can cure poison. You've used it before." The other teen shook her head sadly.

"I tried it already." The lighter brunette frowned. "Sometimes, if the poison's very weak, the spell doesn't work since it is easily cured." Sam smiled. She wasn't in pain, but the fever made her uncomfortable. Still smiling, the mage muttered a couple of words while pointing towards herself. Sera recognized the words, but didn't do anything since it was too late. Sam's head rolled back as she fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Me: Um, Yeah, sorry about taking so long...

Sera: What'd I tell you?

Me: I'm gonna be gone for a time starting this weekend, but I'll update as often as possible after I come back.

Sera: a.k.a., when she feels like it.

Me: Please review!


	5. The beginnings of a plot

Me: ...Can't think of anything to write up here. I only own Sera, Ivy, Sam, Sera's personalities, and the girl in Sam's dream.

* * *

Ludwig stared in wonder while Sera sighed with annoyance. "She _had_ to make herself fall asleep, didn't she?" After a quick check of temperature from the trenchcoat-wearing teen, she commented, "A fever of about 101...that's never good." With yet another sigh, Sera picked up her friend with a little bit of wind manipulation and started walking down the hallway half-dragging, half-carrying Sam. Ludwig and Ivy walked at about the same pace. "I can never tell if she makes things up as she goes, or plans them out in advance." 

"I think it's a little of both." Ivy piped up.

"Well of course you'd think that." Sera replied. Ludwig just looked on. "Anyway, we really need someplace to sleep that's _not_ a clinic."

"How about I ask King Dad for you? I'm sure that he'll spare you some guest rooms. It's not like very many people use them, anyhow." The blue-haired Prince suggested. "I'm also sure that he could also help find your things for you if you asked." Having no other ideas, both Sera and Ivy shrugged and agreed with him.

* * *

.: Sam's P.O.V. :. 

My eyes opened to a dark void. It was the one that always appeared whenever I had a sleeping spell cast upon me. As usual, I couldn't tell if this was truly a dream or just an effect of the spell. This time, however, something was different. In the distance, there was a light. I swam towards it only to find that the source was a human girl. She looked about my age, with pale skin, and violet eyes peering through rectangular glasses. Her dark brown hair was in a braid that went down to her shoulder blades, and a light brown feather was behind one ear. The girl wore a long, purple robe with white and blue stars all over it. What I could see of her hands held a jeweled ring on every delicate finger and held a large, purple, leather-bound book.

"What are you doing in this realm?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I cast a sleeping spell on myself. What's in the book? Is it important?" My curious side had taken over a little bit. The girl glanced at the book in her hands as if she didn't know it was there in the first place. She opened it and skimmed through the pages she had opened to before shutting it again.

"Your name is not in it, Samantha. You don't belong on the world your body lies currently."

"How do you know my name?" I asked in alarm. She replied calmly, "I know many things that most people spend a lifetime looking for, names being one of them. The form that you see here is one of many that I possess. I change for every one of the species of this colorful world. You could call me one the world's watchers I suppose.

"I think I'll call you Violet. It seems to fit with your theme." The newly-named Violet chuckled.

"I cannot interfere directly, but I must warn you," Her purple eyes flashed with fear. "Depending on whom you ally with, something terrible may occur. You shall know by instinct who to choose as your friends, but be aware of false goodness." With that, Violet glanced around as if someone could be listening in on the conversation. "You must go now, Samantha. Your skills may be needed soon if you choose unwisely." She raised a hand to my forehead. "Sweet dreams, young mage." I saw no more of that void.

* * *

.: Violet's P.O.V. :. 

I sighed when Samantha's presence could no longer be felt. With her influence gone, I returned to my original form, which I cannot properly describe in this language. Another presence materialized next to me. "I'm pretty sure that warning someone of an impending danger counts as interfering, Violet."

"Violet is the name that she chose for me, not my own, Geno." I replied in annoyance. The star spirit chuckled.

"But it is fitting, like the girl said." I sighed.

"Besides, she needed to know. Even if she hadn't cast a sleep spell on herself, she would have come here in another way. It's destiny."

"You saw it happening?" If Geno were in the doll body that he had possessed in recent times, he would have raised a carved eyebrow.

"Not exactly, but at least she'll watch her back from now on." We were silent for a while, when Geno spoke up again, "Let's hope that Sam will take this seriously."

"She always does in these kind of situations. A talent of hers is hiding her real thoughts when she wants to."

* * *

.: Normal P.O.V. :. 

Sam opened her eyes slowly, feeling even more tired than she had been before. That could only mean two things; One, that her magic power hadn't filled up while she was sleeping, and two, that she still had a fever. The curly-haired girl groaned loudly.

"Well, look who decided to return to the land of the living." An annoyingly familiar voice said jokingly. Sam glanced to her right to find Sera's face there.

"You could've punched me on the arm and I would have woken up, the spell wasn't _that_ big." Sam mumbled. The blankets on top of her felt very warm, and the pillow was as soft a cloud might feel like. Sam had already figured out that she wasn't in the infirmary any more, but she acted ignorant. "Where are we?"

"A guest room, courtesy of Ludwig Von Koopa. Well, his dad anyway." Sera placed a cool hand on her friend's forehead. "Your fever's gone down two degrees."

"From?"

"101 to ninety-nine. The doctor said that you need to stay in bed for another day, since you already wasted one by sleeping." The lighter brunette held a device in front of Sam's face.

"My Ipod!" Suddenly, the curly-haired girl wasn't so tired anymore and sat up. She grabbed the electronic device with both hands.

"I thought you'd like that." Sera smirked. Not paying attention to what her friend had said, Sam plugged both ear-phones into her ears and started to listen to her favorite music. "Huh. A chance to hear music and she ignores everything I say." Sera stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and left the room. _Only an hour or two and she'll be bored again_. She thought while shaking her head at the recently-closed door.

Sera: You only hinted at a plot.

Me: So? R and R!


	6. A filler chapter of sorts

Me: Lesse if I can update without being lazy today...I only own Sera, Sam, Ivy and Sera's personalities.

* * *

After listening to all of the songs she loved from 'Rent', 'Wicked', and various Disney movies, Sam became bored. Normally, the teen mage would've sung to all of the songs that she had memorized by heart with the music, but she wasn't sure if the room was sound-proofed. _I bet it is, since Peach probably screams at the top of her lungs half the time. _Sam thought as she got out of bed. Her clothes were the same ones that she had been wearing for the past two days, yet they still felt clean. Humming to herself, the curly-haired girl placed the Ipod on a nightstand and opened the door. She looked in both directions, then closed the door behind her and began to explore while still humming. 

Meanwhile, Ivy was having fun playing with the Koopalings. She and Wendy became friends almost as soon as things had settled down. Of course, the youngest boys avoided her because of their belief in cooties. The slightly older boys didn't mind being around a girl that liked video games, and Ludwig just ignored her and went on with whatever they were planning.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Wendy asked while the human girl was filing her claws. Ivy shrugged.

"I dunno, but Sam says that I'd be a perfect gardener or hort...horta...plant scientist."

"What do Sera and Sam want to be? If you know, that is."

"Oh that one's easy! Sera doesn't know and Sam's gonna be a doctor." Ivy announced proudly. "She keeps saying that she wants to be either a Family Practitioner or a Pediatrition."

"What are those?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"A Family Practitioner looks after the whole family while a Pediatrition...um...I think that's a kid doctor..."

"Why be a doctor if she could be a magician? That spell that she showed wasn't an easy one if Kamek's face told me anything." Lemmy asked, sitting upon his ball. The human girl shook her head a little sadly.

"There's not a lot of magic in Sam's world. So little, in fact, that she can't even show her powers at all! An' Sera and me are like ghosts to everyone except for her! We're only here 'cause she found a magical artifact one day that can take us to other worlds, including this one where magic is everywhere."

"So what's the artifact?" Jr. asked, interested in the conversation even though that Ivy had cooties.

"It's a secret. I promised not to tell." Ivy smiled again. "Wanna see somethin' cool?" The little group around her nodded. "Watch" She pointed at the Piranha Plant in the furthest corner of the room. Larry was poking it again, and the red-and-white mouth looked ready to bite something. With a flick of her wrist, the plant grew a couple of inches in a second. The second-youngest Koopaling jumped about a foot in the air and backed up quickly while the plant shrunk back to normal size. Everyone except for Larry laughed.

Sera, at about the same time, was working out in one of the numerous training rooms that the castle held. Her 'opponent' was a heavy punching bag that had taken very little damage before she had stepped into the room. Right now, the light-brunette girl had taken off her trenchcoat (a very rare event) and was practicing her various close-combat moves as if the bag were alive. The koopas around her were amazed that Sera could move so fast, much less make a small dent in the punching bag almost every time she hit it directly. Bowser had come down for his daily round, when he saw a crowd in the way of the door.

"Move it, you lazy excuses for minions!" He roared and the said minions ran off to where they needed to be. The human girl was now in full view of the Koopa King as she prepared herself for a final manuvere. Standing a yard away, Sera took a deep breath and ran into a powerful side kick followed it with a few quick punches from both arms. She ended it with jumping into what would've been a head kick if her opponent was about her height and landed on her feet. Bowser watched with awe while Sera put her coat back on and left the room via the other door without a word. _That oughta keep him quiet for a while._ The light-brunette smirked and walked towards Sam's room.

* * *

Me: Yeah, I'm being lazy.

Sera: You haven't updated since before you left on your trip.

Me: I know, I just couldn't think about what to write...and at least I _did_ update before school started.


	7. Sam's in trouble, or is she?

Me: I'm gonna see if my laziness will take hold of me before school starts. Most likely, it will. I only own Sera, Sam, Ivy and Sera's personalities.

* * *

Sam hummed one of her favorite songs while searching for a room that resembled a library. She opened a door to find exactly what she was looking for. It wasn't big, but the shelves were stuffed full of books of different subjects. A wipe of the shevles showed that the library had been abondoned for a couple of days: the dust was very thin. 

"Wow! I could spend all day in here and no one would know!" A loud shout came from the hallway that was frighteningly familiar.

"SAAAAAAAAAAM! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Sera's stomps could be clearly heard through the thick walls as the elemental controller came that way. Sam panicked. Sera could be _very_ dangerous if provoked, and the curly-haried girl knew that a pounding was immenent if she didn't get out of there. Sam quickly recited a teleport spell, vanishing from the room with a small flash of light.

* * *

.: Kamek's P.O.V. :. 

I looked deeply into my crystal ball. For some reason, I had a feeling that something bad might happen, but I couldn't see anything in the near future. Suddenly, a clear image showed up on the surface. It was the mage, Sam, teleporting from the library (almost no one goes to the library besides magikoopas!) to my workshop. "Uh-oh." I muttered. Using my magic wand, I cleared an empty space in the middle of the room so that she wouldn't accidentally destroy something. And, just like in the crystal, she appeared right in the area that I had just cleared.

"Dang it!" She shouted and slapped a hand to her forehead. Apparently this wasn't where she had wanted to go. "I forgot to keep an image of my room in my head and it took me to the nearest source of magic!" I was confused. Most teleporting spells worked as soon as you used them (at least in the case of magikoopas, I didn't know anything about human spells).

"Why would your spell do that? Don't you have to recite an incantation with the specific location?" I asked. Sam sighed.

"The spell doesn't work that way. It's real purpose is to get you out of an area where it's dangerous to walk even five steps. If I had used it in that kind of situation, then I would have gone just outside the entrance of that area. I had modified it so that it would take me where I wanted to, but I have to keep a clear image in my head. So since I didn't, I came here because my magic is low right now." I blinked once she finished explaining.

"How could you not keep a clear image-" I was interupted by a sound of loud stomping that wasn't His Highness's. Sam muttered a curse.

"_That's_ why. Sera's gonna kill me for leaving my room. I think I have enough for one more try, but after that...well, I'll hope for the best. See ya later, Kamek!" With that, she used that teleporting spell again just as Sera slammed open the door.

"Where is she?!" I'm used to King Bowser's tempers, but this was almost worse than when I had told him of Cackletta's possessing. Needless to say, it took a long time to clean out the soot in the throne room. To answer the girl's question, I shrugged.

"I haven't seen her neither here nor in my crystal ball, if that's what you're asking." Lying is always easier when the person you're lying to is too mad to pay attention to it. She squinted her eyes, as if not quite believing me, but then growled and stomped off down the hall in search of her friend. I pity the minions that unwisely get in that girl's way...

* * *

.: Ivy's P.O.V. :. 

I was happily playing with Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, and Moron-I mean Morton (I think the Koopalings are rubbing off on me), when Sam teleported into the middle of the room. She looked a little worried (probably got in trouble with Sera again; They're almost _always_ fighting over something) when she collapsed to her knees. I ran over to her, followed by over half of the Koopalings. Sam was breathing very hard, like she had just held her breath for too long.

"You...wouldn't...happen...to have...any ethers...Ivy?" She asked in between breaths. I almost slapped myself on the forehead. Sam's magic came from all of the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts games that she's played or seen played. Sure, she changed the effects of a lot of them and kept the effects of others, but they still take up the same amount of magic to use as the originals. Since she can't find out how much she has left after using a spell outside of a Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts world (or her own, depending), Sam guesses how much she has left from the amount of tiredness she has. Also, whenever we go to another world, she makes sure to bring lots of ethers an Max ethers (potions that bring back magic) just in case and splits them up between the three of us so that we would still have plenty if she runs out. I got up and ran to my backpack (all of our things showed up when we did, they were near us and no one had touched them before we woke up). Reaching inside, I grabbed a bottle of Max ether and ran back to where my older friend was being pounded with questions.

"Here you go, Sam!" I handed the bottle to her. She opened it up and chugged the whole thing in one gulp. After a few seconds, little lights filled up her whole body and dissapeared soon after. Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Ivy." I was about to ask why she wasn't in her room, when the doors to the playroom opened up with a loud SLAM! Sera looked like there was fire in her eyes, she was so mad.

"There you are, you little-" Before Sera could finish her sentence, Sam had teleported away. "UGH! Sonnuva-when I get her I'm gonna-" I almost covered my ears before remembering that the other Koopalings were also in the room. I think that she also remembered, because she didn't cuss at all like she usually does (when that happens, Sam usually tells me to leave the room and forget every word that I might hear). Instead, she stomped out of the room and closed the doors with her wind powers. Everyone looked scared, and I was really scared too.

"Ivy?" Jr. asked. "Do all girls get that mad?" I shook my head.

"Sera's just upset that Sam didn't listen to her. I'm sure that they'll talk it over and be friends again by the end of the day." I tried to smile, but inside I knew that both of them were _not_ going to end this quietly. I then looked around and saw that Ludwig was gone. He must of been too close to Sam when she teleported. _This is not good..._ I thought as I tried to get everyone playing again.

* * *

.: Sam's P.O.V. :. 

This time, my teleport took me to a flat part of the roof. I cursed to myself knowing that Sera was going to follow me soon after. That, and the oldest Koopaling, Ludwig, had been touching me when I had teleported. Right now, he was throwing up over the edge of the castle which made me glad that I hadn't eaten anything in the past couple of hours. My first teleport had ended similarly, but him having absolutly no magic didn't help either. Once he had emptied his stomach contents, he sat down looking a little greener than usual. I, however, stood up and went over to him.

"Are you ok? Teleporting isn't that easy on the stomach the first time." I asked the Prince. He shook his head, but I thought I could see a tiny smile. "Don't worry, the nausea goes away after a few minutes." I could hear Sera slamming the door to the roof open. "Uh-oh."

"There you are, finally! I've been looking all over for you!"

"For what, to give me a beating?" I asked while shutting my eyes.

"No! To give you this!" Opening an eye, I saw a bottle of ether in her hand. "And _then_ beat you up. But running around the castle has made me too tired to give you the beating. You're free to go." That's Sera for you, when you think you know what she's gonna do, she does something completly different. Ludwig looked confused at us both before giving a shout. The two of us looked in the direction that he was pointing in. In the distance was a white flying vehicle. It was going towards the greenest part of the horizon.

"That's King Dad! I think he's gonna kidnap Mama Peach again!" He said happily. Sera and I looked at each other. I took this opportunity to grin and she grinned as well. Just wait 'til Peach gets a load of us!

* * *

Me: I bet you guys thought there was going to be a big 'battle' between the two of us.

Sera: Boy were you fooled!

Me: And yes, most of the spells I use are vaugely like the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts spells. I just change most of them up to show what originality I have. And, the 'dangerous to walk even five steps' is like almost every single RPG that I've ever played. Also, for Ivy's point of view: she's eleven; She doesn't have half the vocabulary that I do. Read and Review!


	8. Peach has entered the Castle

Me: Gah...Last week before school starts...bleh...Sam, Sera, and Ivy are mine.

* * *

"No fair! You cheated!" 

"Did not! I don't even know how to play this game!" Sam desperately pressed random buttons on the controller that she held. She and Iggy were playing a fighting game and by some miricle the teenager was winning. Larry, Lemmy, and Jr. watched in amazement as the most video game savy of the Koopalings was getting beaten by a girl. Ivy was cheering for her friend and Sera was trying very hard not to laugh. Even Morton had stopped talking for once to watch what was happening. The only ones not watching were Wendy (currently fighting with Roy), Ludwig (working on a symphony) and Roy (currently fighting with Wendy).

Sera, Sam and Ludwig had made their way back to the playroom shortly after finding out that Bowser had gone to kidnap Peach for the umpteenth time. Of course, the other children had found that out already from Kammy coming into the room shortly after the teen mage had teleported herself and Ludwig to the roof. When asked what had happened, all three of them had shrugged. Now, things were going back to semi-normal with shouts from Wendy, Roy, and sometimes Ivy, Sam and Iggy.

"Ok, now I _know _you're cheating." The bespecticaled Koopaling commented as Sam's character K.O.'d his own for the second time.

"How can you cheat on this game?! The only way I could cheat on this game is if you were cheating too!" Sam accused.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Sam's such a kid, isn't she?" Sera asked the still-quiet Morton. Big mistake.

"I-know-she-acts-like-Larry-when-he-plays-Iggy." Morton said quickly (**the spaces are for those who can't translate connected speech**). "No-one-can-beat-Iggy-well-maybe-Ludwig-but-he-doesn't-play-video-games-much-any-more-since-he's-too-smart-and-too-old-and-stuff-for-kiddie-games-or-so-he-says. Everyone-can-play-except-for-Lemmy-since-he's-got-a-bad-eye-and-can't-see-the-stuff-on-the-screen-too-well-at-least-that's-what-the-docter-said-but-I've-seen-him-playing-video-games-when-he-thinks-no-one-else-is-in-the-room." His speech continued on, even when Sera tuned him out.

"Sorry I asked." She muttered. Right now, both Sam and Iggy's characters had knocked each other out three times each and this was the final round. The teen mage tried very hard to keep up, but ended up losing.

"Yeah! All right!" Iggy's rainbow hair moved around his face as he jumped up and down on the couch both he and Sam had been sitting on. _Nintendo should add the Koopalings to the next Mario Party game. That one would be the most popular one ever if they did!!! _(**hint hint, nudge nudge**) The curly-haired teen thought as she held out her hand for one half of a high-five.

"Great job!" Iggy slapped his hand against Sam's larger one as hard as he could. It hurt a lot, but the human girl still smiled. Suddenly, there was a sound of activity outside of the playroom. Kamek burst into the room.

"They're here! His Highness and the Princess are here! Get to the throne room!" There was a race to see who could get to the designated room first with the three humans going with the current of koopas. Soon, all of the higher-ups of the Koopa Army, as well as Kammy, Kamek, the Koopalings, Sam, Sera, and Ivy (the last three were off to the sidelines to not scare Peach more than she already was) had all gathered around the long red carpet as Bowser marched in with the Princess over a shoulder.

"Make sure that all the traps are set for the Mario Bros. and that the troops are prepared. You know the drill, so MOVE IT LACKIES!" The Koopa King roared, sparks flying dangerously close to Peach's pink dress. The leaders all bowed quickly, and then ran out of the room shouting orders to their part of the army. Kamek followed suit, with Kammy staying behind to look after the Koopalings as they bombarded their father with cheers.

"Way to go, King Dad!"

"Mama Peach is ours again!"

"Mario won't save her this time!" These were some of the shouts of joy that Bowser's children gave to him. Grinning with pride, Bowser gently put down the out of breath princess and stuck a finger in the ear that had been closest to her screams.

"You got that right!" He boasted. The human girls looked at each other with different expressions. While Sam's face showed pure excitement and interest, Sera and Ivy's faces were a mix of worry and doubt.

"What's with the long faces?" Sam whispered. "We're getting to see something that's only speculated about! This is practically a dream!"

"Or a nightmare, depending on where you look." Sera muttered darkly. The curly-haired girl sighed at her friend's pessimism, but didn't argue. Sam couldn't help but be reminded of the warning in her 'dream' from earlier. Without warning, Kammy happened to look in their direction for a second before doubling back.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in your room, missy?!" She shouted, causing everyone left in the room to pay attention to the three non-royal humans. Sam froze for a second before smiling nervously. Thankfully, Sera answered Kammy's demand for an answer for her friend.

"She is, but I let her out of her room as long as she was in my sight. I can trust Sam to not get into trouble, intentional or otherwise, as long as she's in the same room as me." The female magikoopa reluctantly agreed with the light-brunette girl.

"Who are you?" Peach asked, talking for the first time without raising her voice ever since she had left the castle. Sera bowed with Ivy and Sam following soon after.

"Our apologies, Princess. My friends and I are guests here, and we suspected that you would assume that we were here against our will as well." Sera's speech pattern changed almost instantly as she talked to Peach. Sam smirked at the faces of the koopas in their surprize. In order to get out of there without any questions being asked (yet), the teen mage took over.

"How about we show the Princess to a guest room? It'll save you some trouble, and we'll make sure that there's a guard on her door, what do you say?" A bewildered Bowser nodded without thinking (**what a surprise**). Sam took Peach's hand and led her out of the room with Ivy and Sera flanking them. Once they were all out in the hallway and out of earshot of the royal family and servents, the curly-haired teen started to giggle. The giggle then exploded into full laughter and Sera and Ivy joined her in it. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom looked at the younger girls with confusion. The green-haired girl finished laughing enough to talk to Peach.

"You see...Sera doesn't act like that most of the time...and then their _faces_..." Ivy broke into more giggles. Now that she was out of the throne room and thought about it, Peach thought that the look on Bowser's face when the light-brunette spoke properly_ was_ funny. The princess giggled a little, and continued following the girls until they reached a familiar area of the castle, a.k.a. the guest room hall.

"Aren't you going to summon a guard or something? Like you promised?" Peach asked Sam after they had introduced themselves and were situated in the room that they had chosen for her. The main color of the room was pink, so she couldn't blame them for picking it.

"Not yet. He'd probably be under orders to have everybody except for Bowser and a maid or two kept out. Besides, I'm probably gonna be forced back into my room eventually." The teen mage answered.

"Why is that?"

"I had a run-in with a poisonous Piranha Plant previously." Sam smiled at her aliteration. "I'm _supposed_ to be in bed for the rest of today, but I got bored."

"Speaking of which, where the heck were you before I found you in the playroom?" Sera asked.

"Well, first I was in the nearby library-"

"Gee, what a surprise."

"And I teleported into Kamek's study when I heard you coming-"

"I _knew_ something was fishy about his response!"

"Could you _please_ not interrupt? Thank you." Sam continued. "And then, I teleported into the playroom, drank a max ether, and teleported to the roof. I _really_ need to work on that spell sometime; It's too unpridictable to use on a regular basis." The girls had already explained what they could do to Peach, so she wasn't _completely_ lost. Suddenly feeling tired, Sam yawned a little bit.

"Ok, time to go back to your room." Sera ordered.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Sam muttered as she was marched to her room.

"If you need anything, my room's next door."

"So if my shower turns from hot to cold or vice versa in a few seconds I can blame you, right?" This question was answered by a glare. "Alright, alright." Sam closed the door and laid down on the bed. She fell asleep in a minute.

* * *

Me: Yes, I know the ending was rushed a little. I just wanted to post this before school started in order to warn you of the inevitable.

Sera: She'll update her other story once she can think of something for it.

Me: Right...well, please review!


	9. Explanations and a change

Me: I finally have time to update! It's not gonna last, but I might as well use it, right? I own Sam, Sera, and Ivy.

* * *

Sera came back into Princess Peach's room shortly after making sure that her friend was safely in her room. She sat down on the edge of the pink-colored bedspread and turned to the blonde. 

"What was that about?" Peach asked curiously.

"Sam has this thing where she needs to rest after using a lot of magic in one day." Ivy explained. "It's got something to do with her magic coming back to her when she's sleeping."

"Huh?"

"You see," Sera took over the younger girl's explaining. "The world that Sam learned her magic in has two ways of recovering magic within a person. One is drinking an ether." She held up a sealed bottle of the clear liquid. "And the other is sleeping. I think that since the magic on this world is so different from her own, she needs to get used to it before staying awake for long periods of time."

"She's gonna be really hungry when she wakes up, though..." Ivy mused. Sera stared at her young friend, and then slapped her forehead.

"I _knew_ I had forgotten something..." She muttered. "I'll be back in a minute." The brunette left the room, taking her messanger bag with her.

"What's in the bag?" Peach asked.

"All sorts of stuff. There's potions, ethers, food, extra clothes, a mirror-"

"Why would Sera need a mirror?" Ivy shrugged.

"I dunno. Sam told me that it was a souvenir from Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?"

"It's a place where Sera went for a while. I've never been there, though. It's in another world." Peach raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You've been to other worlds?"

"Not me, but Sam and Sera have gone to all sorts of places."

"Like what?"

"Like places that you can't even imagine." Sera cut in as she reentered the room. "Unfortunatly, they're so amazing that I can't even begin to tell you about them." Her lie was smooth enough to convince the princess (for now). Ivy, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes a little. "And I think it's about time for our little juvenal delinquent to go to bed."

"It's not that late!" The green-haired girl cried and looked at the convenient clock in the room. The time was about 10:30. Peach also looked at the timepiece and agreed with Sera.

"I think that it's time for you to sleep too, Ivy." The youngest girl in the room pouted a little, and then went to bed without saying another word.

"I'm just gonna go and keep our promise to Bowser before he suspects something. G'night." With that, Sera left the room and called a random guard to stay by the door. She entered her own room soon afterwords. After getting ready for bed in a long nightshirt, the teenager took out a worn paperback book and sat down on top of her bed to read. There was a while when Sera was at peace and nothing seemed to matter more than the plotline of the story. _That's_ when she felt a familiar sensation start at her fingers and toes that wasn't the cold. "Uh-oh...I _knew_ I should have gone to bed earlier..." She muttered and closed her eyes as what was happening in the book suddenly stopped being important.

The feeling was like pins and needles going up her arms and legs. They moved up into her torso before shooting into her neck and head, causing bursts of red-orange to show up underneath Sera's closed eyelids. After a minute or two, the feeling left just as quickly as it had come. She opened her eyes slowly. A glance to her right caught a reflection that wasn't there an hour and a half ago. Sera's hair was now a firey red, not unlike Bowser's, and sticking out as if it hadn't been brushed through in about 2 days. Her irises were an unnatural blood red, as well. With a sigh and a slight shiver in the suddenly chill air, Sera turned out the light and curled up under the covers. _How I'm gonna explain this to everyone, I have no idea..._

* * *

Me: Yes, it's short. I know that. Unfortunately, I'm afraid school's just sapping away my extra time to write.

Sera: And the will.

Me: -glares- Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Actually, it's the first time I've ever described what happens when Sera changes, since she's usually asleep by then.

Sera: I always try to be, since the process only goes on at midnight and I _really_ don't like going through it conciously if I don't have to.

Me: Please review!


	10. MORE explanations and a Bonus

Me: Yet another chapter that I'm writing when I can...I only own Sera, Sam, and Ivy.

* * *

Sam woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. She changed out of her old clothes (even though they felt new) into a black t-shirt and another pair of worn jeans since her backpack was in the room. Sam then ate some of the dried fruit that Sera had left for her. "Today's gonna be a great day..." She muttered after swallowing a piece of dried apricot. "I can feel it!" The curly-haired girl pulled her short hair back into a ponytail, and then left the bedroom with a smile. Halfway to the library, she started humming a light tune when Kammy appeared in front of her. 

"You! Girl!" She spat in annoyance.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that if you want a reaction from me." Sam retorted.

"Fine then. _Sam._" The female magikoopa's pronunciation of the teenager's nickname was dripping in sarcasm. "His Largeness wants you in the dining room to explain something to him." Not comprehending what Bowser could have wanted explained, Sam nodded. With a smug grin, Kammy raised her wand and, in a few seconds, the two of them were inside a massive room. The teenager could tell that it was supposed to be used for banquets, but it was just fine for the huge koopa's bulk and his family too. An extra small table at the end that Bowser wasn't on had been added for the seats of Ivy and Sera. Looking toward her friends' end, Sam realized what it was that the Koopa King needed to be explained to him. Instead of her familiar light brown hair and sky blue eyes, her hair was fiery red (almost like Bowser's) and blood red eyes (also like Bowser's).

"Ah." Sam breathed. "_That's_ what you need explained..." With a bored look, Sera drank a boiling hot cup of coffee. Ivy looked up to smile nervously at her curly-haired friend. "This is going to be tough..."

"No kidding." Sera deadpanned.

"Well..." Sam continued, unhindered by her friend's comment. "Sera's powers have a second half to them. Every day or so, a different part of her powers becomes dominant for the entire day. Both her eyes and her hair change color to show which element is dominant, and her personality is way different too. Today just so happens to be a Fire day, so she can control heat, fire and lava if she wanted to. She also has a very short temper, so watch out."

"I want to see proof of this 'Fire day'." Bowser growled. Kammy nodded, even though she was being ignored at the moment.

"Fine, fine." The now red-head stood up where she was and snapped her fingers. A fireball the size of her fist appeared in Sera's hand. She tossed it into the air, making it grow to about ten times its original size. The ball of fire landed on Sera, seeming to engulf her in the flames. After a few seconds the fire vanished, leaving no damage on the teenager's body or clothing. She turned her blood-red eyes on Bowser's own. "I can't use any other element today besides anything fire related, even if I wanted to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a lava pit." Sera left the room to do so. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sam smiled a little.

"As long as no one bothers her, Sera will be fine by the end of the day..." Ludwig asked a question the koopas in the room wanted to know.

"Why didn't you tell us about this...'condition' before?" The curly-haired girl considered an answer while glancing at her younger friend. Ivy shrugged, so Sam decided to tell the truth.

"Honestly? I didn't even know that it would happen. This 'condition', as you've aptly described, doesn't show up sometimes." With that, the curly-haired girl went over to the smaller table, took a good-sized bagel and started eating it before leaving the dining room. Ivy, blushing as red as Sera's new color of hair, picked at the rest of her breakfast without looking at anyone else's staring eyes.

Meanwhile, Sam had decided not to go back to the library. Instead, she went up a staircase that she had found soon after leaving the dining room. At the top of the stairs was a circular room with eight doors spaced evenly around. On the doors were carvings of the Koopalings, one for each door.

"Huh. This must be the Koopalings' rooms." Sam said to herself. The order of the familiar faces was in age order from youngest to oldest starting with the closest door on her left and continuing clockwise. Feeling the need to explore, the curly-haired teen opened the door to Jr.'s room to take a peek. It looked very similar to Bowser's room from when he had been little (as Sam had beaten Yoshi's Island before) with a few minor differences, such as crayon drawings all over the place and more toys on the floor. Seeing that the room was much the same as his personality, Sam continued in her self tour and confirmed her suspicions by looking into the other Koopalings' rooms in order. Like before, they were very much like the owners in taste and feel. Finally, she came to the door of Ludwig's room. So far, none of the other rooms had anything very appealing to the teen mage. She had a feeling that this one would be different.

As she opened the door to the eldest's room, Sam spied tons of sheets of music carpeting the floor with a narrow lane for walking. Instruments that were both familiar and unfamiliar to Sam were in the uncovered areas of the room, with a messy bed in the far corner and bookshelves stuffed with volumes lined one wall. _I guess that the servants gave up on his room..._ She thought as she carefully made her way to the piano in the middle of the room and sat down on the bench. Gently, the curly-haired teen picked up one of the sheets of music and started trying to interpret what the blue-haired Koopaling had written. Oblivious to anything else, Sam figured out the key and started moving her free hand into hand-signs. _I wish I knew how to play the piano..._ Sam thought when she had turned over the sheet and saw the familiar treble-and-bass clefs of piano music. _Then I would be able to play this stuff. _

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?!" A shout broke Sam's reverie. She turned quickly to the door. Ludwig stood in his doorway, his nostrils smoking in anger.

"Ah-well, you see..." Sam stuttered while her cheeks turned pink, trying to explain why she was there. "Igottagobye!" The curly-haired mage teleported away quickly, leaving fluttering pieces of music in her wake. The eldest Koopaling walked to where Sam had been merely seconds ago. He shifted through some of the sheets hastily-written songs. Muttering to himself, Ludwig moved to a different spot and looked through the papers there. The Koopaling's eyes widened. Hastily, he moved around the room as if searching for something.

"Whas a matter, Lud?" Roy asked from the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Lose yer marbles o' somtin?"

"It's gone!" Ludwig shouted in panic. "My notes! They contain the key piece to my new symphony! Where is it?!" Suddenly, it dawned on the teenage Koopaling. "_That's_ what she was looking at..."

"Who's she?" Roy lowered his sunglasses a little to see his older brother better.

"I must find her myself, then." Ludwig muttered, ignoring Roy and leaving his room at the same time. The bald Koopaling rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo..."

* * *

Bonus Story: 

Sam walked gleefully through the halls of Peach's Castle. Outside, the December weather was very beautiful with snow blanketing the ground and plenty more falling gently. She hummed a song to herself and kept walking along.

Behind the curly-haired teen, Ivy peeked from her vantage point. Seeing her older friend walk off, she dashed into the palace kitchen. The green-haired girl sighed in relief. After a quick look around, Ivy found a huge book of recipes. She opened it on an island and flipped through the pages.

"What are you doing, Ivy?" A sweet voice said from right behind the 11-year-old. Gasping, she turned around to find that Princess Peach was standing right behind her.

"Oh, it's you..." Ivy sighed again. "I'm trying to find a cake recipe...without Sam and Sera finding out." The little girl's green eyes shifted a little, as if looking for something that could be listening in.

"What for?" The princess asked curiously.

"Weeeell...Sam and Sera's birthdays are comin' up and I wanna surprise them..." Peach's blond eyebrows rose up her forehead.

"Their birthdays? When are they, and how old are they going to be?" Ivy laughed at the princess's questions.

"Don't you know? Sam and Sera are 16 right now. They're turning 17! And their birthdays are on the 14th and 16th of December!" Again, the blond eyebrows went up again.

"The fourteenth is tomorrow! Why havn't we heard about it until now?" Ivy sighed in frustration.

"_Because_, Sera didn't want you guys to know. Sam listens to Sera all the time, so she didn't tell you either! I just wanted to give them something nice on their birthdays...so I wanted to make two cakes. One for each of 'em..." With a smile, Peach giggled.

"I'll help you if you want, Ivy. Now, what kind of cakes do your friends like best?" This time, the green-haired girl grinned.

The next day, both of the teenagers had been called into Peach's private sitting room. Confused at the call and the formality, Sam and Sera entered the darkened room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Toad and Ivy together. Both Sam and Sera's eyes widened.

"You remembered!" Sam hugged her younger friend tightly. Sera smiled happily, even though her real birthday was in two days. In the middle of the room were two cakes with seventeen candles each. One had chocolate frosting and 'Happy Birthday Sam' written on it in red frosting. The other had white frosting with 'Happy Birthday Sera' written on it in chocolate frosting. "You're the greatest!"

"Now how did they find out?" The trenchcoat-wearing teen raised an eyebrow. Ivy smiled from Sam's near-choaking embrace.

"Well what are we waiting for?" The now 17 Sam asked after she let go of her friend. "Let's get some cake!"

* * *

Me: -singsong- Happy birthday to me! 

Sera: -singing too- Happy birthday to me (In two days)!

Ivy: -singing too- Happy birthday to Reader and Sera!

Both me and Sera: -singing- Happy birthday to us!

Me: Please review!


End file.
